


hoarding

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Okay but what if Nott was a dragon and when she falls through the portal and sees another dragon attacking her friends (hoard, family) she fuckin' LOSES IT, and the Nein are just like wut? while she bites this dragon's head off.





	hoarding

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen I had Thoughts about this so we're just going to ignore dragon alignments for a while ok? cool  
> edited 4/26/19

None of them notice. She supposes the weird things she does they just attribute to her being a goblin- the hoarding she can play off as kleptomania, and Caleb _is_ her boy, but, she’s not too proud to admit he’s a part of her hoard too. The protectiveness would be harder to explain, especially when it comes to the rest of them. But none of them notice.

When they meet Calianna, she’s sure she’s done for. But Cali doesn’t say a word, just glances over, surprised, when they first meet, and gives her a few odd looks throughout the journey, and Nott makes sure to give her a wide berth. Really, Nott’s just glad she chose to be a goblin, rather than a more acceptable humanoid. Sure, it makes walking around cities harder, and she could do with less jail time, but it’s an excellent excuse for all her more draconic traits. After all, a human walking around with dagger sharp nails raises questions, but a goblin with slightly sharper-than-average claws? Nothing out of the ordinary there.

So, she keeps this shape, and gets more and more attached, until one day she wakes up and realizes they aren’t just _friends_ and _hoard_ but _family_ and has a semi-silent breakdown. (It’s been so long since she’s had a family. Unlike the rest of her clutch, she likes having company, likes being around other beings) (She isn’t a very good green dragon.)

And when she and Caleb fall through the portal only to see her friends (her _hoard_ , her _family_ ) being attacked, by _another dragon_. Well. She loses it a little bit. She hears Jester’s scream, and drops her goblin form, growing and growing in size until she’s taller than the blue weakling attacking _what is hers_. He’s barely older than a wyrmling, she can tell, now that her nose is working at full capacity. He shrinks back for a second, when she roars.

But then, just as blue dragons do, he puffs up and moves to attack. She doesn’t give him a chance. She pounces on him, spitting poison directly into his face and sinking her claws in. He yowls terribly, and digs his claws into her back. They tussle for a while, but he’s younger than her, and already badly injured- the fight is not long. Once she’s sure he’s dead, she shakes out her head, blood splattering the ground, and growls deeply in satisfaction.

Then she realizes what she’s done and what she’s just revealed and freezes, before shrinking back down into Nott. The Nein are standing around, all staring at her with varying levels of shock, and other emotions she can't parse. She rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. Twiggy seemingly doesn't notice the awkward silence, or at least, chooses not to care.

“Wow! That was so cool! Can all of you turn into dragons?!”

This sets Beau into action. “Okay. You know what? We’re gonna go back to the ship, and then we are having a _talk_ ,” she says, brushing past them all to grab onto a glowing orb in the back of the room. “Let’s go!”

Soon enough, they’re all huddled back on the ship, in Nott and Caleb’s room, the closest. Fjord is the first to speak, here. “So, uh, Nott. Wanna tell us what the _fuck_ happened in there?”

Nott wrings her hands, and then speaks, “Um. Well. I’m- I’m not actually a goblin? I’m, a, uh, a dragon, as you saw, back there, and I’m not actually from Felderwin either-,”

“Okay, what the _fuck_? Also, aren’t green dragons supposed to, like, enslave people?” Beau interrupts.

Nott sighs. “Well, um. I’m actually from the Pearlbow Wilderness. It’s where I was hatched. And, you know, I’ve never been a very good green dragon. Can’t lie to save my life, heh. And, eventually, I learned how to change my form, like we all do, and I decided to leave. Not like anyone was gonna stop me. And then I met Caleb, and after a while I sort-of-added-him-to-my-hoard. _And-then-I-met-you-guys-and-after-awhile-I-added-you-to-my-hoard-too-and-when-I-saw-you-getting-attacked-by-another-dragon-I-sort-of-lost-it_?”

The last part of her sentence is mashed together in the hopes they won’t understand and will just let her go to bed. She’s not that lucky. Caleb’s looking at her with a funny expression on his face, and oh he’s going to be _so mad_ , she knows humans and such don’t like being added to hoards but she couldn’t help herself!

Jester blinks for a second, and then wraps her arms around Nott. “Oh, does this mean you _love us_ , Nott?” She says, a wide grin on her face.

Nott flushes a dark green, trying to ignore how pleased that makes her feel. “Well, it mostly means I want to rip the flesh off of anything that threatens any of you,” she says, before realizing how weird that sounds to non-dragons.

But apparently that signals the end of the Talk, because Jester starts asking her question after question about being a dragon, and Fjord is shaking his head and muttering to the sky about how, _of course_ , and Caleb is trying to come to terms with the fact that a dragon has claimed _him_ , of all people, and over all, it’s a very typical night, for the Mighty Nein, draconic reveals notwithstanding. 

**Author's Note:**

> -but listen. just. imagine. nott, as a dragon, curling around the nein on a cold night, with caleb in her claws and the rest of them just kinda draped around her???? like??? hmhmmhmhm  
> -i just really love the idea of nott being a dragon and None of them noticing until she hulks out when they're in danger  
> -like, she hoards? just kleptomania. claws that can slit a man's throat? ehhh, shes a goblin thats just how they be sometimes literally growled at someone for insulting caleb? everyone knows he's her boy.  
> -anyway i had to get this out of my system hope u like it


End file.
